Thunder Inside My Heart
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Karolina had never been with anyone before but she knew she wanted to be with Nico. Deanrou. Oneshot.


_I loooove these two so much. Title of this song comes from_ American Money _by Borns._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title._

Karolina Dean had never been with a girl before Nico Minoru.

In fact, she had barely been with a guy.

There had been some kisses and some awkward over the clothes fumbling, with one venture under her skirt which had been interupted when they had heard her parents coming home. None of them had been particularly great experiences, and then there had been one guy at the first house party she had ever gone to. He had been hot and he had been clearly focused on her, and Karolina _wanted_ to be into him because she knew that he was the type of guy that a lot of other girls were tripping over to get to. But after they had been kissing for a while, with her pushed up against a wall and Karolina trying to ignore the fact he tasted like bourbon and smelt like stale cigarettes, and they had started heading up the stairs, she had caught a glimpse of Nico.

Nico had been with another girl from school, Gertrude Yorkes, and they were standing by the front door, looking completely out of place. Nico was in her usual dark get up, her hair piled on top of her head with strands falling around her face, black lipstick with the silver ring in the centre of her lower lip, and a black lace dress that finished above the knee with black stockings underneath and black boots. Gert was there with bright green hair—obviously she had just dyed it, because at school yesterday it had been purple—with a denim jacket and tie dyed dress. Neither of them looked like belonged there, and it wasn't until later that Karolina had found out that Gert was there because she had a massive crush on Chase Stein, and Nico was just there to back up her friend.

Karolina had decided to get out of there, and then later that evening, Nico had found her on the back porch of the house, and they had kissed for their first time.

Karolina had never been in love with anyone before Nico.

Her parents weren't super religious, but they were definitely conservative. They discouraged her from ever going out with friends after school and there were disappointed looks on their faces whenever she ever wore a skirt that started inching above the knee or a top that showed a little more skin that usual. They had always told her to focus on her schooling and on her family, because in a few years time, her friends or any boyfriends from high school would be gone and she would be moving on to bigger and better things.

But Karolina knew different now.

And she also knew that there were never going to be any 'boyfriends'.

She really hoped there wouldn't be any other girlfriends either, because she was head over heels in love with Nico.

"Oh, god," Karolina's whispers left her glossed lips like a prayer and Nico smiled down at her. She had never been naked in front of anyone before—unless she counted her parents and aunt when she was a kid—and she had never felt so vulnerable before.

She had also never felt so adored.

Nico was kissing her everywhere, her own naked body suspended over the blondes. Nico's kisses were soft, like butterfly wings against her skin as she kissed her cheeks and her neck and her chest and then lower. Karolina's sighs were like music to Nico's ears as she took one nipple into her mouth and rolled her tongue over it. The feelings that flooded through Karolina's body were nothing like what she had felt before. She could feel the sparks skittering over her skin, down her arms, down her legs, making her toes point and her back arch.

"That's it, sweet girl," Nico's voice was soft as one of her hands slipped under Karolina's body, to that perfect, soft curve of where her back was arching of the bed, and her fingers gently floated down toward the base of her spine. Her mouth moved across to Karolina's other nipple and she laved her tongue over the sensitive bud, her lips closing down as she bit lightly.

" _Oh_!" Karolina gasped, her back arching even more, pushing her breast hard into Nico's mouth. Her breasts felt heavy, and her mind felt foggy and there was an ache in the pit of her stomach and between her thighs that felt like it was going to burn her up. Her heart was thundering in her chest and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Nico's lips felt like a drug as they moved down, over her stomach, getting closer to that spot she had been whispering that she wanted to taste. Nico's hands moved, so that both of them were on Karolina, splayed over her ribs, the black and purple nails scratching ever so lightly over Karolina's torso. "Oh— _Nico_ , god—" she shoved a hand in her mouth, her cheeks red—not only at the attention that she was getting in a place that she had only touched herself, but also because of embarrassment at the noises she was making.

"No, no," Nico murmured, lifting one hand to reach for Karolina's. She looped her fingers around her wrist and tugged her hand away. She pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriends palm before placing it back down on the bed. "I want to hear your noises, baby." Karolina swallowed hard and managed to nod before her eyes fluttered closed again as Nico dropped her mouth back to Karolina's stomach. She let out little whimpers as Nico licked and lightly sucked at her stomach before she reached the place she had been working toward.

Nico had been with girls.

She had been with guys.

There hadn't been a lot of them, but there had been enough for her to know what she was doing. None of them had ever been like when she was with Karolina though. Karolina was like the sun, and everything that she touched was just warm and _better_. Nico had never planned on falling in love while she was in high—in fact, she had never really thought about falling in love in general. But it just came so easily with Karolina, and she wanted to give the girl the world.

They had been taking things slowly for a couple of reasons. One, Karolina had never been in a serious relationship with anyone, muchless a girl. Two, her parents didn't know about them, she thought that they were just friends. Three, she was a virgin.

Just like Karolina, Nico had never been in a serious relationship before. There had been a guy last year that she had dated for a couple of months, but within the first week with Karolina, Nico dismissed that as nothing more than a fling, because she felt nothing for him what she felt so quickly for Karolina. They were working their way through things, though, even if they were both new to it. Nico wanted Karolina's parents to know, she didn't want their relationship to be a secret,but she wasn't going to pressure Karolina to come out, that was for her to decide when she was ready. The last thing...Nico loved that she was going to be the first person to touch Karolina, the first person to kiss and touch and taste her in the most intimate of places.

There had been build up—it had been nearly eight months and it was only in the last month that they had started getting more intimate. Nico never pushed Karolina, she let the blonde lead the way, until about two weeks ago when the blonde had made a frustrated noise and asked why Nico had never said that she wanted to have sex with her. Nico had laughed and said that there was nothing more she wanted that to have sex with Karolina, and that she got herself off to it on a regular basis.

Karolina had blushed so bright she looked as though she was glowing and had almost attacked Nico's mouth.

Which lead them to today.

A Saturday where both her parents were out, and Karolina's house was completely empty for them. Nico had taken it slow, just like she usually did, but as soon as Karolina had started getting antsy and nervous, Nico had taken over. She had spoken in low, soft tones, pressing kisses to Karolina's lips and neck as they had slowly undressed each other. Karolina hesitated a few times, and Nico had assured her that they could stop at any time, but Karolina had stubbornly shook her head.

"Nico... _Nico_ ," Karolina was whispering as Nico spread her legs apart. The flush on her cheeks spread down to her chest, and she curled her fingers into the duvet. Her heartbeat sounded like thunder in her head, and as Nico touched her for the first time, sparks exploded behind the blondes eyes. Nico's tongue was doing all sorts of things that were sending Karolina flying high in the sky as the dark haired girl put her hands underneath Karolina's thigh, lifting them up, shifting their position slightly and drawing out a low growl from the blonde. "Fuck!" Karolina cried out, her whole body jerking as Nico touched the little bundle of nerves. " _Fuck, Nico_!"

"That's it, sweet girl," Nico murmured as she pulled back for a moment, a wide smile on her face at the fact that she had managed to draw curse words from Karolina, given how little she said them. "You like it right there?" All Karolina managed was a strangled moan, but Nico took that as an affirmative and moved back to that spot. She sucked and bit and when Karolina spilled over her with a broken scream, Nico licked it all up. She lifted her head, staring down at Karolina who was breathing heavily, eyes still closed, lips parted. Nico shifted her weight onto one hand and wiped her mouth and chin with the other, before carefully laying down next to Karolina. After a few minutes, Karolina reached out for Nico's hand, twining their fingers together.

"You need to teach me how to do that to you," Karolina said, completely serious and Nico couldn't help but giggle—and she _never_ giggled. She rolled over and pressed a soft kiss to Karolina's nose.

"Absolutely," she promised. "You wanna start now?"

"Yes," Karolina responded immediately and Nico giggled again.

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
